<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nepamatuješ si od Juxian Tang by bedrníka (pimpinella)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921030">Nepamatuješ si od Juxian Tang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka'>bedrníka (pimpinella)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, M/M, Překlad, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kdyby tak Sirius Black tušil, co mu přinese Brumbálova prosba. (Napsáno před šestým dílem.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nepamatuješ si od Juxian Tang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872139">You Don’t Remember</a> by Juxian Tang [archived by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISF_Archivist/pseuds/ISF_Archivist">ISF_Archivist</a>].
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Napsáno pro <a href="http://jeantarin0.tripod.com/intimateenemies/">Intimate Enemies - The Severus Snape/Sirius Black Fuh-Q-Fest</a>, v odpověď na výzvu č. 8 (Buď Severus nebo Sirius mají amnézii.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vidím svůj odraz ve tvých očích.</p>
<p>Moje tvář je v těch inkoustově černých zorničkách malá  a bledá, a když sklopíš víčka, na chvilku zmizí; a pak znovu vzhlédneš, oči máš dokořán otevřené, nestřežené a pohroužené do mě, jen do mě.</p>
<p>Tvá zápěstí v mých rukou jsou tolik vyhublá, žíly na jejich vnitřní straně jsou jako čáry řek na mapě – a tvůj tep se pod mými dlaněmi lehce zachvívá. Tvoje prsty pevně svírají ty moje s horečnatou silou, již si nejspíš ani neuvědomuješ. Jakoby ses bál, že zmizím, jakmile mě pustíš.</p>
<p>Neboj, neodejdu. Alespoň dnes v noci ne.</p>
<p>Vlasy máš vlhké potem, ulpívají ti na tváři, a tvá ústa jsou napůl otevřená, jak jimi mělce, trhaně vydechuješ. Cítím, jak se tvoje žebra pod mou hrudí zvedají a klesají. Tvoje hubené tělo, kosti jako větvičky pod kůží, se upíná k mému tak zoufale, jako bys se mnou chtěl splynout.</p>
<p>Tvoje Znamení zla se tiskne k mému předloktí, místo nesnesitelného žáru na tvé hořící kůži. Cítím, jak je nateklé a bolavé. Ale vím, že to, co cítíš, není bolest, a pokud ano, tak ji nevnímáš – neexistuje pro tebe nic než mé tělo skloněné nad tvým, moje koleno roztahující tvoje nohy.</p>
<p>Když se ti stehnem otřu o slabiny, zalapáš po dechu a prohneš se – a já se taky zachvěju, jak na okamžik ucítím teplo, hebkost a tvrdost tvého penisu. Na chvíli zkřivíš ústa jakoby v mukách a pokoušíš se uvolnit ruce z mého sevření, pohnout mě, abych něco udělal, něco víc, tiskneš mě blíž a tvoje nohy se pro mě rozevírají.</p>
<p>Šš, jen chvilinku počkej…, ale já sám se sotva můžu dočkat – a pouštím tvoje ruce a beru do dlaní tvou tvář – a ty zaplétáš své prsty do mých vlasů, do těch pramenů, které ti padají do očí.</p>
<p>Vidím, jak se ti pod mým zkoumavým pohledem chvějí rty – napůl v úsměvu, krátkém a znepokojivě plachém. Není ti to příjemné a zavrtíš se ve snaze skrýt se za svými vlasy, ale já je odhrnu. Chci tě vidět.</p>
<p>Tvoje tvář je hladší, mladší, protože z ní zmizely stopy zkušeností a minulosti, jsou pryč – pryč stejně jako je pryč tvá paměť. Je to vážně docela zvláštní – tvoje rysy se nezměnily, jsou dál hranaté a nevzhledné. Ale všechno mění tvůj pohled – otevřený, nechráněný, žádná hradba za ním.</p>
<p>Dělá tě otevřeným pro každého, jen sáhnout a brát. Otevřeným pro mě.</p>
<p>Vím, že bys to považoval za pořádně šťavnatou ironii – že by ses mi mohl otevřít dobrovolně, že by ti to mohlo přinést tolik radosti. Ale ty tu bizarnost ocenit nedokážeš. Nevíš, že by ses přede mnou měl chránit.</p>
<p>Nic si nepamatuješ. </p>
<p>Odvrátíš tvář a přitiskneš rty na mou dlaň. Ústa máš hřejivá, naběhlá a citlivá po polibcích. Kdo by si dokázal představit, i jen před týdny, že budu vědět, jak tahle ústa chutnají, že budu vědět, jak se trhaně nadechuješ, když ti za zuby proklouznu jazykem. Vím, že já bych si to představit neuměl. Jediné, na co jsem tehdy myslel, bylo pohrdání a špatně zastřený odpor a touha tít do živého – a na totéž jsi myslel i ty.</p>
<p>Ale teď mi nebudeš věřit, když ti o tom budu vyprávět. Nebudeš věřit, že máš důvod mě nenávidět; myslíš si, že takhle jsem se k tobě choval vždycky – byl laskavý a starostlivý, jemně se tě dotýkal a vyslovoval tvé jméno hlasem, který tě nutí svíjet se pode mnou a přitisknout se ke mně ještě pevněji.</p>
<p>Neuměl bych si představit, že to bude takové. Přesto, když mou tvář chováš ve svých rukou, nechci aby to skončilo, chci tě navždycky držet a cítit, jak se tvé tělo vpíjí do mého.</p>
<p>Z toho pohledu v tvých očích mám závrať – protože se na mě nikdo dřív nedíval, jako bych byl středem jeho vesmíru, jako by na ničem na světě nezáleželo, dokud jsem tady. Není to absurdní, že jsi to právě ty, kdo mi to dává zakusit? A taky mi to působí bolest – protože mé vzpomínky jsou na rozdíl od tvých netknuté.</p>
<p>Vím, co jsem ti udělal, a co jsi ty udělal mně. Nemůžu tomu uniknout.</p>
<p>Pamatuju si.</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>Pamatuju si ten přístěnek pro košťata a tebe na všech čtyřech, svázaného kouzlem, kterého se snažíš zbavit tak zuřivě, až se zdá, že si zlámeš kosti. Ale je to marné – kouzlo tě drží a lem hábitu máš přetažený přes hlavu, takže ti zakrývá tvář a schovává před tebou ty naše. Ovšem ty víš, kdo jsme – o tom tě nenecháme pochybovat.</p>
<p>„Řekli jsme, že ti sundáme kaťata, Srabusi.“</p>
<p>Zvenku sem doléhají zvuky a smích, studenti se chystají nastoupit do kočárů a jet domů na letní prázdniny a je slyšet, jak McGonagallová někoho přísným hlasem napomíná. Vím, že je slyšíš, a kdybys křičel o pomoc, uslyší tě. Ale ty nekřičíš. Nadáváš a proklínáš, hlas ztlumený látkou vlastního hábitu. Ty hlupáku, co budeš mít ze svých zaklínadel, když nemůžeš použít hůlku? Odkopli jsme ji daleko z tvého dosahu a nemůžeš se hnout, aby ses k ní dostal.</p>
<p>Hubenýma nohama hrabeš po podlaze, na kolik to naše kouzlo dovolí, a kolena už musíš mít rozedřená do krve, ale ani na chvíli se nepřestaneš pokoušet o vyproštění, ať je to jakkoliv beznadějné. Nejspíš si tu beznadějnost uvědomuješ – tu a tam ti proklínající hlas hystericky přeskočí. Ale pláč dokážeš zadržet. Zatím.</p>
<p>Možná kdyby ses zlomil a rozbrečel, slitovali bychom se nad tebou.</p>
<p>„Zbabělci. Zasraný hajzlové.“</p>
<p>„Ale, ale. Pozor na jazyk, Srabusi.“</p>
<p>Byl jsem to já, kdo tě vystopoval – cestou do přístěnku na košťata. Věděl jsem, proč tam chodíš: kvůli tomu školnímu koštěti, ke kterému jsi tak přilnul – zdědil jsi ho od zmijozelského brankáře, který loni dostudoval, a na školní poměry bylo pěkné a skoro nové. Kolikrát jsem tě ho viděl leštit – a ne jen leštit, přejížděl jsi po násadě rukama, jako kdyby to bylo něco hodného laskání a opatrování.</p>
<p>No, dalo ti možnost stát se členem letošního famfrpálového týmu – ale stejně, je to tak ubohé, přilnout k takovéhle hloupé věci. A to koště je ošklivé, mnohem horší než ta, která máme já nebo James – a ty jsi se od něj ani ve svůj poslední den nemohl odloučit, jako kdybys podobné neměl doma. Na druhou stranu, pravděpodobně nemáš.</p>
<p>A beztak to byla tvoje chyba, že jsi sem šel sám. Následovali jsme tě neslyšně – a tys byl tak zaujatý pohledem na ten stojan na košťata, že jsi si nás nevšiml, dokud nezaklaply dveře. Prudce ses otočil a sáhl po hůlce – ale už bylo pozdě: my čtyři jsme tě společným <i>“Mdloby na tebe!“</i> poslali proti zdi.</p>
<p>A když ses probral, už jsi byl jako teď na všech čtyřech a bezmocný – a myslíš, že to, co ti James provedl u jezera, bylo to nejhorší, na co dokážeme přijít?</p>
<p>Dívám se na tebe – na tvou ubohou, hubenou, svíjející se postavu. Hábit máš tenký a obnošený až k nepotřebě, s roztrhaným lemem – podobně je roztřepený i Remusův hábit, ale co u něj značí chudobu, je u tebe známkou zanedbanosti. Konečně, ty <i>jsi</i> umaštěný a neupravený – a neumíš se ani pořádně starat o vlastní šaty.</p>
<p>„Dvanácteráku, nebudeš potřebovat klacek,“ ptám se, „aby ses mohl dotknout něčeho tak špinavého jako jeho spodky?“</p>
<p>Když tě James poklepe prsty po zadku, divoce se zachvěješ. Slyším nezřetelný zvuk a uvědomím si, že to ti cvakají zuby – a vzedme se ve mně černá radost. Podařilo se nám nahnat ti šílený strach, ty slizký mizero. Sladká odplata.</p>
<p>„Ty podělanej práskači,“ řekne James opovržlivě. „Kvůli tobě naše kolej přišla o pohár.“</p>
<p>Tam u jezera na nás narazil ředitel Zmijozelu Tannenbaum – a strhl Jamesovi dost bodů na to, aby pohár bez nesnází získal Zmijozel. Pohár, který měl být plným právem náš.</p>
<p>„Teď tě nikdo nezachrání,“ povídá James. „Dáme ti za vyučenou.“</p>
<p>Petr se zasměje vysokým, pronikavým hlasem. Tváře má zrudlé; zbožně pozoruje Jamese a oči se mu přitom třpytí. Remus se, ruce založené, opírá o zeď u dveří, aby nás varoval, kdyby někdo přicházel. Tváří se lehce znechuceně, a já usuzuju, že ta nechuť je namířená na tebe, ubohou zbabělou trosku.</p>
<p>James zahákne prsty, s konečky zhrublými z famfrpálu, kolem pasu tvých spodků. Vidím, jak silně se třeseš. Dýcháš vyděšeně, plačtivě. </p>
<p>„Do mudlovskejch šmejdů zabouchnutej póvle!“</p>
<p>„Tohletos neměl říkat,“ praví James káravě.</p>
<p>Možná kdybys to neřekl, dál bychom nezašli.</p>
<p>James ti s velkou rozvahou stáhne spodky. Petr se řezavě zasměje. Cítím jak mi po zádech stéká ledový pot. James je o tolik statečnější než já; nejsem si jistý, že já bych to dokázal dotáhnout do konce.</p>
<p>Otřeseš se, jako by tě zamrazilo – a najednou jsi velmi potichu, ani hlásek, skoro ani vydechnutí – a o chvíli později pochopím, na co se James dívá.</p>
<p>Odhalenou kůži na nohou máš pokrytou pavučinou tenkých jizev, starých, ale špatně zahojených, táhne se až do pasu a výš, kde ji zakrývá tvůj hábit.</p>
<p>Chvilku nikdo neřekne jediné slovo. Petr na tebe zírá a dokonce i Remus se přiblíží ze svého místa u dveří. Teď je ten výraz nechuti v jeho obličeji ještě mnohem zřetelnější. Nakonec James opatrně řekne:</p>
<p>„Se zdá, Srabusi, že nejsme jediní, kdo si myslí, že zasloužíš potrestat.“</p>
<p>A jsou to ta pravá slova. Všechno vrací na své místo a zase z tebe dělají to, čím ve skutečnosti jsi: všivák, práskač, ubohý posera. Zase se lépe dýchá.</p>
<p>Vydáš bolestný, chraplavý zvuk – možná to byla další kletba, ale projels to. James drží v rukou pergamen. Ano, to byl jeho nápad, nechat tě tu takhle s pergamenem, na kterém stojí „Odporný práskač“, připíchnutým ke spodkům. Trochu ten pergamen mačká, ruce až příliš pomalé. Najednou vím, že to James nechce udělat – a ani já si nejsem jistý, jestli to chci.</p>
<p>„Di do prdele, Pottere!“ zaječíš náhle – a hlas máš pokřivený, vysoký. Dobře slyším, že jsi prohrál bitvu se vzlyky. „Přísahám, že tě dostanu ze školy. Ty a ty tvý zasraný kamarádi za všechno zaplatíte.“</p>
<p>„Drž hubu,“ vyprsknu. Jsi příliš hlasitý – někdo by to mohl zaslechnout a budeme v maléru.</p>
<p>„Chcípneš, Blacku, ty svině…“</p>
<p>Kopnu tě do stehna a hlas se ti zlomí bolestným zasyknutím. Tělem mi proběhne vlna horkosti, kupodivu jako bych se styděl – ale je to skvělý pocit. Neuvědomuju si, že se tě snažím znovu uhodit, dokud se Remusova ruka nedotkne mého ramene.</p>
<p>„Musíme jít,“ povídá, „ujede nám vlak.“</p>
<p>Zuřivost mě náhle opustí a s podivným pocitem vděku přikývnu. James pořád drží ten pergamen.</p>
<p>Je slyšet sotva patrný zvuk, cosi dřevěného drhne o podlahu. Zvědavě se rozhlédnu a najednou mi to dojde. To koště; upustils ho, když jsme tě omráčili. Když jsme tě pak spoutali, jeho násada se ti dostala pod dlaň. A teď jsou kolem ní tvoje prsty, bílé, se skvrnami od lektvarů na špičkách, sevřené tak pevně, že jejich klouby modrají.</p>
<p>James ten pergamen upustí na podlahu a řekne: „Jasně, půjdeme.“</p>
<p>Jdeme ke dveřím – a jediný zvuk, jejž slyším, je tvoje podivné, přiškrcené oddechování.</p>
<p>Víme, že to na vlak nestihneš – a taky že ne. Mnohem později, v září, se dozvíme, že tě ten večer našel Hagrid. Obviníš nás – ale McGonagallová se zeptá: „Viděl jste je?“ – rád bys zalhal, ale víš, že ona a Brumbál by ti to nedovolili.</p>
<p>„Tak jak víte, že byli z Nebelvíru?“ ptá se. „Oslovovali se jmény?“</p>
<p>Na to jsme si dali velký pozor – koneckonců, proto jsme si vymysleli přezdívky.</p>
<p>„Tak potom není o čem hovořit,“ povídá. „Až se vrátí z prázdnin, tak se svých studentů samozřejmě zeptám, jestli s tím neměli něco společného, ale přece pane řediteli nebudete jednat na základě nepodložených obvinění.“</p>
<p>Následující rok famfrpál nehraješ – a od té doby jsem tě už nikdy neviděl sáhnout na koště.</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>Sjedu ti rukou pod stehno a ucítím téměř neznatelné stopy těch starých jizev – a narazím na jizvy mnohem hrubší, jež se objevily teprve nedávno, před měsíci – když jsi se nevrátil z jedné schůzky se svým pánem.</p>
<p>To já jsem tě našel, šest měsíců po tom, co jsi zmizel.</p>
<p>Pamatuju si tě, jak stojíš ztuhle a zpříma na okraji Zapovězeného lesa, malou kamennou mísu v jedné ruce, druhou omotanou  krvavými hadry a neobratně přitisknutou k hrudi.  Proměním se v člověka a křičím:</p>
<p>„Snape, ty mizero, tady jsi. Brumbál se kvůli tobě může přerazit…“</p>
<p>A pak si všimnu toho divného, prázdného, trochu zmateného pohledu v tvých černých očích a zarazím se.</p>
<p>Zoufale pomalu se mnou kráčíš do Bradavic. Je z tebe cítit krev a tvé rozvážné, opatrné pohyby naznačují, že něco není v pořádku. Ale nevydáš ani hlásek, neřekneš ani slovíčko – a je to tak nepřirozené, že i já, který jsem spatřil víc temnoty, včetně smrti, než nejspíš kdokoliv jiný, cítím znepokojení.</p>
<p>Pak jsme v Albusově pracovně a on se k tobě vrhne a přitiskne tě na prsa – až mě bodne závistí, protože mě nikdy nevítal s radostí, nikdy mě neobjal, ani když jsem se vrátil ze Závoje.</p>
<p>Severusi, dítě moje, ty jsi zpátky,“ řekne. Hlas se mu téměř neznatelně chvěje. Tehdy poprvé promluvíš, tence, tiše, oči dokořán se zeptáš:</p>
<p>„Vy jste můj otec?“</p>
<p>A já cítím, jak se ve mně něco začíná lámat. Albus vypadá, jako by ho udeřil, a chvíli mu trvá, než se sebere. Zní unaveně a ztrápeně.</p>
<p>„Ne, můj milý. Jsem Albus Brumbál, ředitel Bradavic.“</p>
<p>„Pak tohle,“ povídáš tiše a podáváš mu tu kamennou mísu, „ je pro vás. Od mého pána.“</p>
<p>Na Albusovu němou žádost tě odvádím na ošetřovnu, zatímco on se pohrouží do myslánky, již jsi mu přinesl. Následuješ mě tím svým tichým, povolným způsobem. Teď už silně kulháš a obvaz na ruce ti prosákl krví – ale tvé mlčení mě zneklidňuje víc než tvůj fyzický stav.</p>
<p>Přišel jsi o rozum pod kletbou Cruciatus? Provedl ti Voldemort něco jiného – aby z tebe udělal tenhle ukázněný, chatrný stín…, aby tě donutil nazývat ho svým pánem?</p>
<p>Stěží jsem kdy viděl Poppy tak rozzlobenou, jako když tě teď bedlivě zkoumá svou hůlkou. Moc toho říkat nemusí – většinu uhodnu sám. Postávám nejistě u dveří, váhám, pro případ, že by potřebovala mou pomoc. Dokud tě obskakuje, jsi úplně krotký a klidný, ale pak tě zkusí uložit do postele.</p>
<p>To zvedneš tvář – bezkrevně bílou, rty promodralé – a téměř nevěřícně zašeptáš:</p>
<p>„Copak se nemusím vrátit ke svému pánovi?“</p>
<p>Pár hodin na to Albus vyjde ze své pracovny a vyčerpaně si mne kořen nosu.</p>
<p>„Myslel jsem, že jsou v té myslánce Severusovy vzpomínky,“ povídá. „Nejsou. Jsou to vzpomínky na to, co mu udělal… dárek pro mě od Voldemorta.“</p>
<p>Dívám se na tebe, zatímco spíš, utišen Poppyinými léky. Tvář máš znavenou a vyzáblou, s hlubokými kruhy pod očima. Tvoje pravá ruka, ta se zlámanými prsty a vytrhanými nehty, je pevně ovázaná a poklidně leží na přikrývce.</p>
<p>Možná, že jsem tě nenáviděl, možná, že jsem pochyboval o tvé věrnosti – ale to, co se ti stalo, bych nepřál nikomu, ani tobě ne. Před smrtí i po ní je příliš mnoho temnoty, než abych ji chtěl znásobovat. Možná jsem potřeboval cestu za Závoj a zpátky, abych to pochopil, ale teď už chápu.</p>
<p>Někdy si myslím, že to proto mi ten Závoj dovolil vrátit se. Změnil mě. To s tebou totiž smrt udělá. Chlad a prázdnota, proti kterým není obrany – jako Azkaban, jenže horší.</p>
<p>V čase stráveném za Závojem jsem ztratil kus svého já. Ale ty jsi ztratil víc. Se mnou jsou alespoň moje vzpomínky. Nezasloužil sis to; nikdo si to nezaslouží.</p>
<p>Takže tě pro svou chvilkovou lítost dostávám na starosti.</p>
<p>Měl jsem to čekat – kdo jiný by to dělal? Albus se musí starat o Řád a Poppy odjíždí na prázdniny, je přece léto. A všichni ostatní taky něco dělají pro Řád – až na mě. Já jsem zavřený v Bradavicích. Je to pro mě jediné bezpečné místo, když mě můj vlastní dům odmítá, považuje za mrtvého a pomalu se rozpadá. A na ministerstvu mě pořád hledají, protože jim nikdy nebyla oznámena má smrt; takový hlavolam.</p>
<p>„Dohlédni na Severuse, ano?“ požádá Albus – a Merlin chraň, aby mě napadlo říct ne jeho přání. „Nechci ho posílat ke svatému Mungovi. Vím, že k němu chováš odpor, ale je to jen dočasně. Jsem si jistý, že najdeme způsob, jak mu paměť vrátit.“ Odfrknu si při slově „odpor“ – eufemismus století, ale souhlasím.</p>
<p>Potřebuješ, aby se o tebe někdo staral. </p>
<p>Už to, že jsi ztratil paměť, je dost hrozné – ale ztratil jsi taky vzpomínky na to, jak používat magii. Ten tvůj vyděšený a posvátnou úctou naplněný pohled, když se díváš na stěny svých vlastních pokojů obložené sklenicemi plnými různých podivných věcí, je k nezaplacení. Albus si myslel, že ti přestěhování do tvých pokojů prospěje. Ale nic to s tebou nedělá. Prostě si nepamatuješ.</p>
<p>Celé dny po svém příchodu jsi zesláblý a netečný, jako bys ztratil pevnou půdu pod nohama. Nejspíš to tak je, protože všechno, co jsi poznal v těch týdnech po ztrátě paměti, je pryč, byť to byla jen bolest, znásilnění a další bolest. Neznámost toho, co zbylo, tě vyčerpává. Ležíš ve své posteli – zíráš na strop – a já si nejsem jistý, co mám dělat.</p>
<p>Měl bych na tebe mluvit? Nikdy jsme spolu nemluvili, děkuju pěkně, pokud jsme zrovna jeden druhého nechtěli dovést k šílenství – ale teď ani to nepřichází v úvahu. Mám tě nechat na pokoji? Brumbál mi nikdy neodpustí, jestli se ti něco stane – a to by mohlo, mezi Bradavickými pohyblivými schodišti a příležitostnými výbuchy tvé magie, jež jsou u tebe mnohem silnější a nebezpečnější než u dítěte.</p>
<p>Tak ti začínám číst. Nejdřív knížky o lektvarech, ty které jsi čítával znovu a znovu, jak je vidět z poznámek na okrajích zanechaných tvým drobným, úhledným rukopisem. Teď tvé oči nechávají prázdné – za což jsem vděčný, protože já z nich taky nerozumím ani slovu.</p>
<p>A pak v knihovně najdu jednu knížku – knížku, kterou jsem nečetl celá desetiletí; zůstala doma, když jsem utekl, a už jsem ji nikdy neviděl – matka ji nejspíš spálila spolu s ostatními památkami na mě. Když ji uvidím, nemůžu odolat; popadnu ji a začnu číst. Nám oběma.</p>
<p>Je o Casperovi a Rasmusovi, dvou klucích, kteří se nechají nalákat leprikónským zlatem a jsou uvězněni v podzemních jeskyních. Casper je chudý ale ušlechtilý chlapec a Rasmus je rozmazlený fracek a na začátku jsou nepřátelé – ale aby se zachránili, musí spolupracovat a skončí jako kamarádi.</p>
<p>No, když mi bylo deset, tak mi to přišlo mnohem víc okouzlující. Ale pořád je to zábavné a užívám si to, a když vidím, jak z pod zcuchaných vlasů opatrně vyhlížíš, vím, že posloucháš.</p>
<p>A když o dva dny později dočtu, zeptáš se – vůbec první věc, na kterou se mě ptáš : „Který z nich jsi chtěl být?“</p>
<p>„Casper,“ řeknu. „Samozřejmě.“</p>
<p>Kdo jiný? Casper je silný a ušlechtilý a odvážný a zkrátka všechno, o čem kluk může snít. Hned se přitom kousnu do jazyka a čekám břitkou odpověď, čekám že skočíš po příležitosti zavtipkovat si na můj účet – a chystám se vrátit ti to, odpovědět na každý výsměch dvakrát ostřeji.</p>
<p>Chvíli mi trvá, než si uvědomím, že se nesměješ, že nebudeš jízlivý. Už takový prostě nejsi… a nevím, jestli jsem rád, nebo jestli je mi to líto.</p>
<p>V obličeji máš zamyšlený výraz – a pak se tiše zeptáš:</p>
<p>„Můžu tedy být Rasmus?“</p>
<p>„Ovšem,“ odpovím.</p>
<p>A když na mě pak pár dní na to zavoláš: „Caspere,“ otočím se na tebe s otevřenými ústy a uvědomím si, že o tomhle jsem snil celé své dětství, mít někoho, kdo by se mnou prožíval mé příhody. Snažíval jsem se do toho zapojit Reguluse – ale vždycky kňoural a běžel si stěžovat matce. A v Bradavicích jsem byl příliš hrdý, abych přiznal, že mám rád dětskou knížku… a brzo jsme si pro nás čtyři stejně vymysleli jinačí přezdívky.</p>
<p>Dvanácterák a Náměsíčník a Tichošlápek a Červíček… je to docela zvláštní, procházet se s tebou místy, kde jsem trávíval čas s přáteli: jezero, skleníky, vrba mlátička…</p>
<p>Víš proč jsem tě tehdy poslal do Chroptící chýše? Nikdy ses to nedozvěděl; kromě toho očividného „protožes mi lezl na nervy.“</p>
<p>Šestý ročník…</p>
<p>Zjistil jsem o sobě takovou věc – a totiž to, že mě nezajímají holky.  Zvlášť jeden kluk mě zajímá, ale radši bych se zabil, než abych prozradil, že se mi líbí James. Je to můj kamarád, ten nejlepší, dal bych za něj pravou ruku – a nikdy se nedozví, že jsem přihřátej.</p>
<p>Je to frustrující a jsem kvůli tomu pořád navztekaný – a potom… myslím, že sis mě ani nevšiml – tě vidím ve skleníku s tou holkou z Havraspáru. Sbíráš nějaké byliny do svých lektvarů – pořád něco sbíráš do lektvarů – a ona tam stojí, nakrucuje si cůpek a dívá se na tebe. A ty vzhlédneš, tvář zrudlou a zpocenou… a Merline, jak já tě v tu chvíli nenávidím.</p>
<p>Ty, Srabus, jsi pro mě vždycky byl na nejspodnějším místě, nebylo možné klesnout níž než ty. A tady jsi, s holkou – a já… já jsem teplouš.</p>
<p>V tu chvíli tě chci zničit víc než cokoliv jiného.</p>
<p>A když tě druhý den vidím, jak nás sleduješ – myslím, že nás chceš chytit při něčem nedovoleném, jako očitý svědek, aby nás konečně vyloučili – schválně s Petrem mluvím hodně nahlas, připomínám mu, jaké je tajemství Vrby mlátičky. Nechápavě na mě zírá: vždyť je to konečně on, kdo ji vždycky zastavuje. Pak si tě všimne a přikývne a usměje se – past je nastražena.</p>
<p>Dokonce zapomenu, že tam bude Remus, a co se stane, když ti ublíží.</p>
<p>Po tom všem, po té, co zjistíš, že Brumbál nevyloučí ani Remuse ani mě, jsi úplně otřesený. Avšak Brumbál si ode mě vezme slib, že tě nechám na pokoji, a svým způsobem se tak stane.</p>
<p>S tou holkou už tě nikdy potom nevidím; vím, že krátce na to začne chodit s jiným spolužákem, a je docela možné, že to byla jen moje představivost. Co já vím, mohla být jediná holka v tvém životě.</p>
<p>A naučím se žít s náklonností k mužům – a dokonce se skoro dostanu i přes své zbláznění do Jamese.</p>
<p>Ale jak se dostanu přes to, co cítím k tobě, to nevím…</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>Kdy se přebývání s tebou změnilo z odpovědnosti na něco, co mi nevadí? Nevím a nerad o tom přemýšlím. Pravda, jsem osamělý – Harry tu není a Remus má Tonksovou. Ať je jakkoliv báječný, jakkoliv ochotný trávit se mnou čas, vím, že by byl mnohem radši s ní. A ty jsi tady, se mnou. Ale není to jen samota.</p>
<p>Nejsi zahořklý, nebo krutý, ani neútočíš na všechno kolem sebe tak jako dřív. Možná jsi takový, jaký bys byl, kdyby tvůj život formovaly jiné události.</p>
<p>Jsi na mně závislý. Vzhlížíš ke mně, necháváš mě vést, dělat rozhodnutí. Je to opojný pocit; tvoje závislost, tvoje důvěra. Pomaloučku se mi vkrádáš do srdce, kousek po kousku – a něco ve mně po tobě začíná toužit.</p>
<p>Nemůžu tě nenávidět; ty nejsi ten člověk, kterého jsem znal a nenáviděl.</p>
<p>Potěšeně a s respektem sleduješ jak se měním v Čmuchala. Říkáš, že máš rád psy. Jak to víš, když si nic nepamatuješ? Nebo to bylo pohřbené tak hluboko ve tvé mysli, že jsi ani nevěděl, že to existuje?</p>
<p>A jednoho pěkného dne jsme venku. Proměním se a ty mi házíš klacek. Přinesu ho a ty hodíš zase – pravou ruku máš stále nemotornou, prsty nejsou úplně zahojené. Běžím zvlhlou hřejivou travou, jež mi sahá až po břicho, a nesu ti ten klacek – a ty se špičkami prstů opatrně dotkneš mé hlavy.</p>
<p>Pak sedíme pod stromem a ty zaboříš ruce do mé hladké srsti a drbeš mě na bocích – nemůžu si pomoci, musím vrtět ocasem – a pak přitiskneš tvář k mé hlavě – a já… já tě olíznu.</p>
<p>Není to šílené? Olíznu tvář toho umaštěného mizery. Chutnáš teple a trochu slaně a velmi lidsky – a líbí se mi to.</p>
<p>Ty se mi líbíš… kéž bych to mohl dál popírat, dál věřit, že je mezi námi jen krátké příměří. Ale není, už nejsi můj nepřítel – jak bys mohl, když tvoje oči občas vypadají tak ztraceně, jako by sis nebyl jistý, kdo a kde jsi.</p>
<p>Ten pocit znám, taky se mi to stává – přestože jsem paměť neztratil… jen svůj život, a nedokázal jsem zůstat mrtvý.</p>
<p>A potom přijde nanicovatý večer nanicovatého dne – dne, kdy bolí kosti a staré rány se připomínají. Kdy je ten pocit, že něco chybí, zvlášť palčivý. Ty a já to cítíme stejně – a možná, že tomu nikdo jiný nerozumí. Najdu tě ve tvém pokoji, v rohu na zemi. Usilovně se snažíš ovládnout; vidím to v tom zoufalém výrazu tvé tváře. Mluvím na tebe a sedám si k tobě na zem a nakonec se o tebe opřu zády. Obejmeš mě a držíš mě, prsty mi pročesáváš vlasy. A když se v pokoji úplně zešeří a já chci mávnout hůlkou a říct<i> „Lumos“ </i>, zastavíš mi ruku – a přiměješ mě otočit se – a tvoje rty jsou na mých. Nemůžu odolat, chci, ale… tebe chci víc.</p>
<p>Říkáš, že víš, že to může být jiné, než to, co dělal „tvůj pán“ – a věříš mi.</p>
<p>Věříš <i>mi</i>.</p>
<p>Měl jsem to zastavit, měl jsem tě odstrčit, měl jsem ti říct, že to není správné – ale v tom náruživém sevření tvých rukou, ve tvém těle tisknoucím se k mému, ve tvých ústech zpola otevřených pro mé rty – v tom je zoufalá prudkost, kterou nemohu odmítnout.</p>
<p>V tu chvíli ani nezáleží na tom, jak jsi se změnil <i>ty</i> - ale jak jsem se změnil já. Tak dlouho jsem tebou pohrdal a nenáviděl tě. Ale všechno to, co se mi přihodilo – ztráta a lítost a špatná rozhodnutí a smrt, mi zdá se odhalilo duši až na dno, svléklo její svrchní vrstvu, a to, co bylo pod ní, nechalo citlivé a bolavé.</p>
<p>A tak mohu konečně přijmout, co jsem téměř celý svůj život odmítal. Mohu přijmout tebe – své temné dvojče, svůj zrcadlový odraz – vtělení mé představy všeho, co jsem na sobě nenáviděl.</p>
<p>Nechci tě odstrčit.</p>
<p>A když tě odvedu do tvé postele a proniknu do tebe, chvěješ se a ztěžka oddechuješ – a já ti slibuju, že ti už nikdy neublížím. Nedovolím nikomu, aby ti ublížil.</p>
<p>V ten okamžik patříš mně a já tobě.</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>Dnes v noci jsi stále ještě můj. Objímáš mě dlouhýma rukama a hubenýma nohama, beze studu, způsobem, kterým bych si to u tebe nedokázal představit. Tvůj klín se tiskne k mému, tvůj penis mi vráží do břicha – a když po tvém přirození sjedu dlaní, unikne ti mezi zuby krátký rozechvělý zvuk, ze kterého mi vstávají chlupy na rukou.</p>
<p>V rozkoši zníš skoro stejně jako v bolesti – a ten zvuk bych měl znát dobře, jenže jsem nikdy nedával pozor. Je to tak lepší; chci si pamatovat jen tvou rozkoš. Chci tě slyšet znova, a tak ti prsty pohladím bradavku – a ty mi na to odpovíš, tvář téměř extatickou, tělo napjaté.</p>
<p>Usměješ se na mě.</p>
<p>Jak bych mohl vědět, že budu šťastný z tvého úsměvu? Jak bys mohl vědět, že se na mě budeš chtít usmívat?</p>
<p>To jsem já – Sirius Black, pro kterého jsi přivedl mozkomory a krutě vtipkoval, že mě tak rádi uvidí, až mě políbí. To mě jsi tak bezchybně trefoval do nejbolavějšího místa a připravoval o rozum tak bezpečně, jako mě uvěznění v mém domě, s Kráturou a matčiným portrétem, přivádělo k šílenství. Nedokázal mě zastavit Azkaban a ani Závoj; a když jsem se z něj vrátil – nerad si to připomínám, v Azkabanu to bylo peklo, ale tam to bylo horší – řekl jsi, horní ret ohrnutý ve svém známém úšklebku:</p>
<p>„Jaké to je, Blacku, uvědomit si, že ani smrt s tebou nechce mít nic do činění?“</p>
<p>Nic z toho si nepamatuješ – já ano. Ale naučil jsem se s tím žít – nechal jsem to za sebou, abych mohl být s tebou.</p>
<p>Vím, že to je něco, co pro mě ty neuděláš.</p>
<p>Brzy bude po všem. Včera jsme při vniknutí do jedné Voldemortovy skrýše našli myslánku s tvými vzpomínkami. Zítra ti je Albus vrátí. Jsou tam všechny – přístěnek na košťata, vrba mlátička, Chroptící chýše, Merlinův řád, o který jsi přišel, naše vzájemná nenávist a opovržení.</p>
<p>Dostaneš je zpátky – a už se ode mě nikdy nenecháš laskat. Nikdy neuvidím tvoje tělo zardělé vzrušením. Nikdy nezašeptáš moje jméno – nikdy ho ani nevyslovíš, protože pro tebe budu „Black“ nebo „zablešenec“, tak jako ty pro mě budeš „Srabus“.</p>
<p>Takže je to naše poslední noc. Je to naposled, co tě budu držet v náručí, líbat tvoje bradavky a centimetr po centimetru klouzat do tvého těla. Zoufale mě svíráš nohama, jako by ses pokoušel ujistit, že tě neopustím, i kdybych se o to pokusil. Opustím tě – budeš to ty, kdo to bude chtít, kdo mě odežene.</p>
<p>Už nikdy. Nebudou tu pro mě tvé rty ani tvá ústa, ani tvůj horký dech smíšený s mým – ani tvá ruka – s novými ošklivě a křivě narostlými nehty – chvějící se, když ji políbím. Nebudu líbat tvrdé tenké kosti tvých ramen, a ty mi nebudeš hladit opatrnýma, jemnýma rukama prsa.</p>
<p>A z těch myšlenek se ve mně všechno svírá takovou bolestí, že je div, že to nic nedělá s mou erekcí.</p>
<p>Jak tě můžu ztratit? Když už jsi vklíněný tak hluboko do mého srdce, že by po tobě zbyla nezhojitelná rána; že by moje srdce zůstalo vedví a nikdy se nezcelilo, kdybys z něj zmizel. Jak bez tebe budu schopen žít?</p>
<p>Merline, kdybych jen věděl, že se na tohle budu ptát, že budu mít pocit, že je můj život k ničemu bez tebe, Srabuse, mého nepřítele, ubohého mizery, kterého jsem se tolik let snažil zranit tak hluboko, jak to jen šlo.</p>
<p>Je to odplata… a chutná hořce.</p>
<p>Ztratím tě. Vím to – a ty to nevíš a nebudeš mi věřit, když ti to teď řeknu.</p>
<p>Tak nic neříkám – a držím tě, držím tě u sebe tak blízko, jak jen můžu, protože vím, že to je naposled. Nezapomenu na to – na tuhle noc, na tuhle postel, na tvoje tělo tisknoucí se k mému, na tvoje prsty zapletené v mých vlasech, na bezmocnou, vášní smetenou prázdnotu tvé tváře, když prudce vdechneš a vyvrcholíš.</p>
<p>Kdybych jen mohl věřit, že ti na tom bude záležet, zítra až se ti vrátí vzpomínky – že dáš přednost naší nově nalezené blízkosti před celoživotním nepřátelstvím. Ale v to doufat nemohu – znám tě až příliš dobře. Nenáviděl jsem tě příliš dlouho, abych to nevěděl. Odhodíš mě, jako jsi odhodil všechno ostatní, co jsi nepovažoval za nezbytné. Možná se mně, mé slabosti i vysměješ. Budeš zase silný, soběstačný, odměřený.</p>
<p>To proto tě hladím po tváři, abych ucítil, jak se poddáváš doteku mých prstů. Potřebuju něco na památku.</p>
<p>Budu si to pamatovat. I když ty na všechno zapomeneš. </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>- konec -</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>